Jacqueline Frost (On Hold)
by xXNapkinNekoXx
Summary: FEM!Jack. After 300 years of being ignored, Jacqueline Frost is suddenly throw into a fight that she doesn't see her help needed in. But she soon changes her mind and helps the Guardians defect Pitch. She also gains something she had longed for since she was born a spirit. (May change rating later)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story, this time it's Rise Of The Guardians**

**Fem!Jack Frost. I've been reading some and I saw that there aren't many Fem!Jack Frost stories on here.**

**So I hope you enjoy, I'm only taking on the story as it's summer and I have more time to write, hope you enjoy. :)**

**And Fem!Jack wears the jumper but wears a skirt and had ribbon wrapped around her lower leg to the bottom of her feet..**

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember.  
_

_It was dark,... and it was cold... and I was scared.  
_

_But then, - then I saw the moon.  
_

_It was so big and it was so bright. - It seemed to chase the darkness away._

A young girl broke the surface of ice. Gasping for air, the girl's bright blue eyes widened as she glimpsed the light of the moon. Her form floated steadily in the moonlight

_And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore._

Before alighting the gently frozen lake and refreezing the ice.

_Why I was there and what I was meant to do,... that I've never known._

The girl examined her pale hands with wonder, before staring up at the moon with a confused expression

_And a part of me wonders if I ever will._

She took a step, but her foot slipped. She gave a light chuckle and she steady herself she looked around slowly stepping forwards but her foot it something.

She looked down and saw a stick- no staff that had a hook of some sort on the end.

She touched it with her toe and ice drew on on, immediately she took her foot off.

Getting onto her knees she picked the staff up, ice crawled, spreading at her touch. She let it drop with one hand and a soon as it touched the ice, frost began to form.

She examined it closer, surprised by what happened. She touched a tree with the tip of the staff, and frost began to form in a beautiful patten around the tree.

She did it again to another tree getting the same result as before. She lightly laughed before running along the ice with the hook tip touching the ice, frost formed wherever it came in contact with. She laughed, slipping a few times as she circled the ice.

Suddenly she was pushed up into the air, once she stopped moving she looked down at where she had been. A small lake surrounded by trees.

She then found herself falling, grabbing a long branch to stop. Once she did she chuckled. She up she she was in a crouch position she looked over the woods and saw a village.

"Hello... Hello." She laughed waving to the people.

"Good evening, ma'am. Ma'am?" She got no answer. She saw a young boy running towards her 

"Oh, uh, excuse me." she knelt down but she stumbled back when the boy ran though her. She gasped wide eye, she turned looking around a few more people walking though the girl.

_My name is __Jacqueline__ Frost. How do I know that?_

_The moon told me so... But that was all he ever told me._

___And that was a long, long time ago_.

**North Pole – 300 Years Later**

North's workshop was nestled in the snowy cliffs of the North Pole. Better known as Santoff Claussen, the building had been there for centuries, and it was the place where wonder was created.

The large man was currently craving prototypes for toys that he would have yetis make. A large block of ice was on his table, and as he walked over to his shelf for more supplies, he called out, "Still waiting for cookies!"

A cluster of elves in the corner looked up guiltily, and scurried over the North with a tray of partially licked treats. Music was playing in the background, and the Guardian of Wonder was merrily singing along as carved minute details into the block of ice.

When North finished, he gently blew the excess ice off the train prototype and set it down on a track. He watched with joy as the train moved around and began to take to the air. Reaching down to pluck a cookie from the tray, he popped it in his mouth, saying, "Ah, finally!"

North sang, watching in pride as the small ice train flew around his workshop before -

CRASH

"Mmm! Mmm!"

AHH!" North yelled, gesturing wildly to the smashed prototype

The yeti who barged in yelled, holding it's furry hands to it's equally furry face.

"How many times have I told you to knock?" North bellowed with anger.

The yeti simply flung it's arms in a random direction, babbling.

North's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What? The globe?" The Globe of Believers was what told the Guardians how many children believed in them and if that was threatened...

The Russian pulled out his sword and quickly made this was towards the Globe Room. He impatiently stormed his way through the elves milling about, saying, "Shoo with your pointy heads.  
Why are you always under boot?"

He stood in front of the Globe, watching in horror as a large group of believers began to swiftly disappear. "What is this?" Looking closer, he told the yetis, "Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?"

But then a shadow of black sand began to ominously swirl around the Globe and took the form of someone North thought he's never see again. "Can it be?" Narrowing his eyes, North proclaimed, "Dingle! Make preparations. We are going to have company."

North grasped a handle, twisted and pressed down. A light began glowing on the Globe and spiralled upwards. The Northern Lights then expanded in the sky and spread in six directions, calling the rest of the Guardians.

Toothiana, or Tooth as she was known to her fellow Guardians, she was busy chattering instructions to her little helpers when the Lights appeared in the sky.

"Eighteen central incisors. Moscow, sector 9. Uh-oh. Heavy rain advisory. Des Moines, we've got a cusped at 23 Maple. Head out!" Tooth flew towards different fairies talking at a fast pace.

"Wait! It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life? Look how she flossed!" She looked around at the rest of her fairies joyfully, her feathers puffing out in excitement.

Tooth gasped, as her attention was taken to the sky, she took off to the North Pole, a small group of her fairies after her.

_My fellow Guardians, it is our job to watch over the children of the world and..._

Golden sand swirled gently around the young boy's head, and created a pleasant dream of playing football.

_... keep them safe. To bring wonder, hope, and dreams. And so I have called us all here for one reason, and one reason only._

Sandy stood on his golden cloud of dream sand, watching shining tendrils float to the homes of children and give them dreams. He twirled around, shooting the sand in different directions. The Sandman stared in bewilderment as he glimpsed the Northern Lights shining brightly in the night sky.

_The children are in danger._

With a determined look, Sandy lifted his hands up, transformed his sand into a golden plane. Adjusting his goggles, he drove the vehicle up north.

_An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back._

A grey blur shot though the tunnels, quickly making his way to the North Pole.

_We alone can stop him._

Long grey ears poked out of the tunnel opening, and E. Aster Bunnymund heroically leaped out... before curling in on himself and grumbling, "Oh, it's freezing!" Groaning, the Ester Bunny sprinted through the snow, squeaking. "Oh, I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!"

In the workshop, North was offering an irate Bunnymund a cookie and eggnog while Sandy flew around the Globe.

"This better be good, North." the rabbit warned.

Ignoring the Pooka, North spread his arms and said, "Sandy, thank you for coming." Sandy made a symbol above his head, and North responded, " I know, I know. But I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious."

behind them, the ever vigilant Tooth Fairy was still giving her helpers directions. But haring North speak, she whispered, "Shh!"

Having his audience's attention, North finally burst out with news. "The Boogeyman was here! At the Pole!" He pointed at the floor for emphasis.

Tooth nervously hovered around. "Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?"

North walked forward, "Yes." Making gestures to go along with his words, North continued, "There was black sand covering the Globe."

Bunny leaped up next to North, a half painted egg in one paw and a paintbrush in the other, "What do you mean, 'black sand'?"

"And then a shadow!" exclaimed North, as if Bunny had never spoken at all.

"Hold on, hold on." Bunny interrupted in a disbelieving tone, "I thought you said you saw Pitch."

"Well, uh, not exactly," the Russian said, scratching his head sheepishly. 

"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" Bunny's looked to Sandy who formed a question mark. "Yeah. You said it, Sandy." 

"Look, he's up to something very bad." North continued, " I feel it... in my belly!" He grabbed his stomach for effect, and Tooth's group of fairies flew down to inspect it.

"Hang on, hang on. You mean to say you summoned me here three days before Easter because of your belly?" He stuck this tip if his paintbrush in North's face. "Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-"

"Please, Bunny. Easter is not Christmas," North said, plucking the egg from the Pooka's paw.

"North, I don't have time for this!" Bunny said, frustrated. "I've still got TWO MILLION eggs to finish up!"

Sandy, however, had noticed something the arguing Guardians didn't. The full moon was shining from the skylight, sending down a moonbeam.

"No matter how much you paint, is still egg." North chuckled 

Grabbing the egg back, Bunny shot back, "Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables. You've got all year to prepare!"

Trying to get his friends' attention, Sandy frantically gestured up to the sky.

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?" North commented, tapping the egg.

Bunny scowled. "And why are you always such a blowhard?"

Sandy made a golden sand flag above his head, still trying to get the others attention. Nothing seemed to work whenever North and Bunny started their arguing about who's holiday's better."

"... sector nine. Five canines, two molars, and fourteen incisors. Is that all in one house?" Tooth exclaimed to her fairies.

"Tooth!" North cut in "Can't you see we're trying to argue?" 

"Sorry!" Tooth said sarcastically, bringing her hands up. "Not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?"

Sandy nodded eagerly, a golden arrow pointing up to the moon. 

Tooth's face took on a realization before giving her fairies more instructions, "San Diego, sector 2..."

Bunnymund shrugged. "Come on, mate. Pitch went out with the Dark Ages. We made sure of it."

"I know it was him." North insisted. " We have serious situation."

"Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs." 

Sandy was scowling now. The short golden man then picked up an elf, and shook it around, the bell ringing attracting the Guardians' attention. Dropping the elf, Sandy made a moon symbol above his head, and then pointed to the sky.

"Ah!" North exclaimed, looking in the Sky, "Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

The Guardian of Dreams was annoyed. He scowled harder, and sand blew out of his ears in frustration. It was at times like this he hated being silent all the time.

"It's been a long time, old friend." North continued his conversation with the moon. "What is big news?"

Man in the Moon sent down a huge, glowing moonbeam down onto the symbols of the Guardians. A shadow formed into the figure of Pitch Black himself.

"It is Pitch." Bunny said, looking at North. 

North patted his belly giving Bunny a smug look. Looking back up, North said, "Manny, what must we do?"

The moonbeam's glow seemed to strengthen. It shifted to the centre of the symbols, the Guardian's Crystal was lifted from the ground. The light hit the crystal, and the light reflected in various directions

"Uh, guys, you know what this means?" Tooth asked with barely concealed excitement.

"He's choosing a new Guardian." North said, eyes widening.

"What? Why?" Bunny asked, surprised.

The reflection light began shimmering on the floor.

"Must be big deal." North murmured. "Manny thinks we need help." 

"Since when do we need help?" Bunny asked, his annoyance clearly showing.

"I wonder who it's gonna be!" Tooth said, and started naming some spirits. "Maybe the Leprechaun?"

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog." Bunny chanted under his breath.

The magic above the crystal was slowly forming into MiM's choice, until a teenager with a hoodie and a shepherd's crook appeared. 

"Jack Frost." North said, a surprised expression on his face.

The fairies present sighed and swooned in the air.

"Uh, I take it back. The Groundhog's fine." Bunny said quickly. He still hadn't forgotten the Blizzard of '68, and that boy who caused it.

Tooth had a dreamy expression on her face, but then jumped in the air and said, "As long as he helps to protect the children. Right?" She looked at her fairies for confirmation 

"_Jack Frost?" _Bunny exploded, "He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts!... All right? He's an irresponsible, selfish -" 

"Guardian," North said, staring the figure.

"Jack Frost is many things," Bunny ranted, "but he is not a Guardian."

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

**What ya think? Should I continue or not? Let me know would ya.**


	2. AN

**Hey guys, quick note.**

**I've got some ideas for next stories... _(not that I should be making any...) _I've posted a poll on my profile for you to vote but one people with accounts, it seems can vote... still new to some stuff on here.**

**I would love to know what you guys want, Sweethearts.**

**~ xXNapkinNekoXx**


End file.
